Regrets
by herzeleidx
Summary: It was an amusing question. Here we were standing in front of Kingdom Hearts probably going to fight to our deaths, unable to live together peacefully, and he asks me if I have any regrets? [Yuriku]


A/N: Nay! This is a one-shot I wanted to write. I hope you guys like it! And yes, it is a Yuriku. Whoo! Yuriku!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :sigh: I wish I did though.

* * *

Sometimes I wonder where I would be if the Heartless hadn't come. Would I be back at Hallow Bastion with Aerith, Cloud and Squall? Living as if there was no darkness in the world? But then the more I think about it, the less I believe in happily-ever-afters. If it were meant for us to stay in Hallow Bastion and not be here fighting the Heartless everyday just to save our lives, then it would've happened. But we weren't so now we just have to put up with living our lives the best we can. And now as I stand here, memories overcome me and I know it's for the best. After all, destiny's what brought me here, and however this turns out, it's all destiny's doing. I'm just here for the fight. 

I remember when I first saw him; he was walking down the streets of Traverse Town. I was completely mesmerized, I mean with his choppy silver hair, and aquamarine eyes. Out of all the people in the crowd, he caught my attention the most. The way he went about things attracted me, he was so entrancing. So I followed him, I didn't speak to him. Gods no, I couldn't do that. But I watched him; I watched every move he made. And I was doing it quite well, that is until he went into the café. Then my plan fell apart.

I sat in a booth watching him order his meal, the waitress listening intently. I nearly melted when I heard how smooth him voice was. I sighed…loudly, and he glanced over in my direction and saw me staring. I swallowed and gave a nervous smile; he smirked. And that's when I fell in love with that smirk; that arrogant, devilish smirk. He stood and made his way over to me, his walk confident. He casually took the seat across from me and crossed his arms.

"H-hi." I stammered. He nodded at me; that smirk never fading, "Y-you must be new here." He nodded again, "M-my names Yuffie." I said sticking out my hand.

His smirk widened, "Riku." He replied, grasping my hand firmly; I smiled. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

* * *

Months after our meeting I came to know Riku well. And when I saw well I mean it. He told me everything which was surprising since he didn't seem like the type to open up, but he did. For me at least. 

"Have you ever been afraid to love?" He asked me one day while sitting on the roof of the Hotel.

I snorted, "I always am damn it." He glanced at me out of the corner of his aqua eyes.

"So you don't believe in love at first sight?" He questioned.

I turned to face him, "No."

"Oh." Was all he said. We were silent for the rest of the time, but I remember thinking about him the entire time. That's when I figured out I loved him.

* * *

"Riku!" I remember whining as he teased me with the last bit of ice cream;, "Give me it!" This was my now care-free life with my boyfriend Riku; and how I loved it. He gave me a teasing peck on the cheek before taking a few steps back. 

"You'll have to work for it!" He said as he ran down the hall way; the ice cream in tow. I gave a frustrated sigh but chased him anyway. I sharply turned the corner and was surprised to see a stunned Riku standing in front of me; the ice cream already melting on the floor.

"Riku? What is it?" I asked; my voice somewhat shaky.

"They're coming." His whispered. I automatically knew what he meant. So much for my care-free life.

* * *

Now standing here; looking back on these memories I realize that we could have stayed away from this and chosen not to fight, but it was the right thing to do. 

Riku glanced at me, "Having any regrets?" It was an amusing question. Here we were standing in front of Kingdom Hearts; probably going to fight to our deaths, unable to live together peacefully, and he asks me if I have any regrets?

"Nope. None at all."

* * *

Wow. How bad was this? It was just a Yuriku I wanted to write since I've been neglectin' my Yurikus...well review please!

* * *


End file.
